


This isn't 'til death do us part'

by OdinsMissingEye (Quasi_Omnia)



Series: Inspired by Vikings [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen, Literature, Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasi_Omnia/pseuds/OdinsMissingEye
Summary: Poem about a women becoming a shieldmadian for her lover





	This isn't 'til death do us part'

I will never see you again my love   
for I am no shieldmaiden  
I will grieve as the Valkyrie take you away   
To halls of gold and our warrior kin  
I will not fight beside you in Valhalla  
For I am no shieldmaiden  
Upon your death much will change  
I will avenge you my love  
I will become a shieldmaiden  
Dying in battle just as you did  
I will feast with you among our gods  
we will fight and laugh  
I will see you again my love  
For I am your shieldmaiden.


End file.
